Arena Closing
The is an event that occurs when a game ends, whether it be Free For All, Domination, or any other game mode, the server closes and nobody else can join the current game. During this time, Arena Closers will spawn just outside the map, enter the map, and kill every player in and out of their sight. Any players who die while the arena is closing will be reconnected to a new server or rejoin to the renewed server after death. Why Servers Close *Free For All: Reasons it may close are: **Not enough players are on the server, so it redirects them to one that has more players. **The server is full, and it must close because of the extreme lag. **There is a brand new update and the game needs to be refreshed. **Recycling, retiring, or re-designation of a server. **When a certain number of combined player points are attained. *Survival: The game ends when there is only one player left in the server and all other players have been eliminated. *2 Teams or 4 Teams: The game ends when the Scoreboard has been dominated by one team for about 10 minutes. *Domination: The game ends when all four Dominators have been captured by one team. The second way for it to happen is when the Dominators are not captured for a set amount of time (believed between 10 and 20 minutes). *Mothership (Removed): The game ends once one of the Teams’ Mothership is destroyed. *Tag: The game ends when a team kills all the players from the other teams. *Sandbox: The game ends when the host of a server is gone for 30 minutes (party mode). The game also ends when you are inactive for 10 minutes (solo mode). *Maze: The game ends when the server time reaches 5 hours. Trivia *Currently, there are five game modes had win conditions that caused the server to close: 2 Teams, 4 Teams, Domination, Tag, and Survival. There were six of them until the Mothership game mode was removed. **There are possibly more ways that Sandbox closes that are yet to be found. *The main reason Arena Closers have become so notorious is for their invincibility and insane damage while cleaning out closed servers is because they are fully upgraded. *Many players tend to dislike Arena Closing, as they lose all of their EXP - making their work a waste - and they are forced to restart to reach their level again. *As shown in the picture below, in Free For All and Team games, when there are less than 10 tanks left that haven’t been killed by the Arena Closers, the Scoreboard shows only the remaining tanks, regardless of their score. *If an arena is closed in Sandbox and the player has god mode on, it is impossible to be killed by the Arena Closers. Also, since they follow the player, they can essentially control the Arena Closers. *If the player manages to escape death after the arena has been closed for a certain amount of time, the player will simply get kicked from the server. Gallery Arenaclosed.png|An FFA Arena Closing. There are only two people on the scoreboard because everyone else was killed by the Arena Closers. Screenshot (60).png|The Arena Closing in 2 Teams. ArenaClosedMessage.png|The Notification that displays when the Arena starts to close. f6iATP3.png|Arena Closers next to the Mega Trapper. Category:Diep.io